xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d.
xe2x80x9cNot Applicablexe2x80x9d.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical diagnostic instruments, in particular to a vaginal speculum for visual examination of the vaginal cavity, vaginal walls, and conditions of the cervix.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vaginal speculum is a diagnostic instrument for dilating the opening of the vagina cavity in order that the interior may be more easily visible for observation. A vaginal speculum has two expandable blades, which are inserted into the vagina in a closed state and then expanded, or moved apart for dilating the vaginal cavity. In particular, a vaginal speculum is an indispensable instrument not only for gynecologists but also for primary care physicians, geriatricians, urologists, and nurse practitioners for urological examination of patients suffering from urinary incontinence in order to exclude the presence of vaginal prolapses, such as rectocele, cystocele, enterocele, and uterine prolapse. Vaginal prolapses of the aforementioned type are protrusions or herniation of the urethra or other pelvic organs into the vagina.
One typical vaginal speculum is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,047. The instrument consists of three parts of molded non-toxic plastic materials, i.e., a fixed member, a movable member, and a sliding member. The sliding member is slidingly installed in the fixed member and pivotally supports the movable member so that the movable member can be rotated around the pivot at the proximal end of the fixed member. As a result, the distal ends of the movable and fixed members, which form expandable blades insertable into the vagina, can dilate the vagina cavity and thus allow internal vaginal observations. The members are made from a transparent plastic and the blades form a thin-wall circular or oval cross-section, which allows the observation.
A procedure of examination of a vagina with the use of a speculum involves movements of the speculum in an expanded, i.e., an outwardly diverging state in the direction towards or away from the uterus. This is necessary for diagnosing aforementioned vaginal prolapses. However, since the opening of the vagina has a circular muscle, which is more resistant to dilations than the vaginal cavity, the aforementioned withdrawal of the expanded speculum may cause in patient discomfort and painful sensations. This is because in the course of the withdrawal of the speculum the diameter of its portion at the vaginal opening is stretched by the speculum. Furthermore, the conventional vaginal specula do not have features for measuring the length of vagina and for testing and measuring the severity of the prolapses without completely removing the entire speculum. Normally, the physician disassembles the speculum and inserts only one of the blades for pressing on one wall of the vagina for exposing and observing the opposite wall. In case of prolapses, a separate ruler is used for measuring the length and position of the prolapse or prolapses. The procedure is then repeated for expositing the opposite wall of the vagina cavity. In some cases, the physician uses a separate single metal blade for pressing on the anterior and posterior walls of the vagina cavity. Thus, the examination involves the use of several tools, as well as assembling and disassembling operations. Thus, it is impossible with conventional specula to conduct more concentrated and localized examination of one wall of the vaginal cavity without removing the entire speculum from the vagina.
In examining the conditions of the cervix with the use of known vaginal specula, it is difficult to diagnose cervical papilomas at the initial stage of their development. This is because such initial papilomas are very small. A papiloma is a growth pattern of epithelial tumors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a disposable vaginal speculum, which is simple in construction, easy to operate, inexpensive to manufacture, allows painless withdrawal of the speculum blades in an expanded state, has adjustable blades, provides means for measuring the length of the vagina, testing for and measuring the severity of the prolapse, provides optical magnification means for enlargement of the observed area, and gives allowance to concentrate the observation separately on each wall of the vagina.
A vaginal speculum consisting of two blades pivotally interconnected through a fork-like member so that the blades can be expanded and fixed in an expanded state in order to dilate the vagina for observing the condition of the vagina cavity. The device is characterized by having moveable blades, which can be withdrawn partially or completely from an axially-fixed main parts and for replacement with blades of other dimensions without withdrawing the entire speculum from the vagina. In a closed state, the distal ends of the blades form a bifocal lens, which can be used for visually detecting changes, associated with an earlier stage of cancer or erosion. Provision of retractable blades makes it possible for a physician to withdraw the blades in an alternating sequence for exposing one of the walls of the vagina cavity by pressing down with the longer blade on the opposite wall.